degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gcapp1959/Degrassi 1.0.1 - segment eight
On Thursday 25 May, Voula and Geoff were sitting in the lunch room eating. “Shall we meet at your place after school for homework?” Geoff asked her. “Oh, not today, Geoff. It’s my turn to go to Spike’s with her assignments and teacher’s notes.” “Ah, I see.” “Actually... it’s your turn, too.” “''My'' turn?!” “Yes,” Voula replied. If this amused her, she was hiding it. “I talked with Spike by phone at lunchtime. She says she’s having some trouble with astronomy and math on paper, and I told her you’re really good at that stuff. So she said to ask you to come over to help her.” “Oh, I don’t know about that... I... um...” Geoff shrugged. “Why not, Geoff?” “Voula, she’s... she’s very... large now... right?” “Yes, but...” “I’ve never been around a woman so far along in her pregnancy. I’m just... I don’t want to...” “See that?” “No... no... I don’t want to... intrude on...” “Geoff, I go there almost weekly. So do Heather, Erica, Ramona, Alexa and Sofie. It’s no big deal.” “Voula, you’re girls. I’m a boy. It’s not exactly...” “Geoff, if we got married, are you saying you wouldn’t want to be around me when I’m pregnant?” There was a bemused expression on Voula’s face. “Well... that’s different! We’d be one flesh.” “Doctors are often men, and they’re around pregnant women... and help deliver.” “Yes, but... that’s... professional.” “Spike’s willing. She wants your help.” “Even though I may see...” “Geoff... Spike really wanted to be here in school, in class, with her friends. Yeah, even though she’s getting large. She’s willing to be seen if only the parents would have not made such a fuss about it. If that was okay with her, then you seeing her is also okay. Besides, she’s fully dressed!” “Voula, you will be there with me, right?” “I would, of course, but are you really that nervous?” “Voula... what if she needed to talk to someone about it? I can’t be the one.” “Why?” “Well...” Geoff lowered his voice and leaned to her. “Could you talk to a boy, even to me, about your menstrual period?” “No, I... suppose not... not easily. But this isn’t about Spike’s... period. It’s about her pregnancy.” “Same... equipment.” “Yes,” Voula nodded. “Geoff, I’ll be there with you, and if Spike wants to talk, I know you would excuse yourself.” “Definitely.” “So, we’ll go there from here?” “I guess so. I mean... yes.” ** They arrived at the Nelson house at 2226 44th Street, apartment 5D, at 3:40 p.m. Ms. Nelson was not home, but Spike met them at the door. “Hi, Voula. Hi, Geoff. Thanks for coming. Come on in.” Geoff gestured Voula ahead of him and once Geoff closed the door, they followed Spike to the kitchen where she sat down with a relieved sigh. “Do you need anything, Spike, before we begin?” Voula asked. “If you need something, I can run to the store,” Geoff offered. “You can both talk... that way.” “It’s okay, Geoff,” Spike said. “I’m fine, Voula. Mom made sure of everything before she left after lunch. It’s just... getting tougher every week, that’s all.” Spike eyed her book pack nearby. “My finished work... I should get it for you.” “Oh, I will,” Geoff offered, leaping at the book pack and transferring it to the kitchen table, before returning to take a seat next to Voula, on the other side of her from Spike. Spike traded a look with Voula. “Oh, would you excuse me for a moment?” Voula said suddenly. “I just need to...” She gestured and then left the room. Geoff looked after Voula and seemed a bit panicked once Voula had vanished around the corner. Spike couldn’t keep a grin off her face as she recognized Geoff’s evident nervousness. “So, Geoff.” His head jerked around like a neutron star turning. “Yes?!” he said quickly. “Calm down, Geoff! You seem to be very jittery.” Geoff focused his gaze out the window and laid his arms on the table. “Spike, I... I’ve... never been around... a woman as far along in her pregnancy.” “I’m not a woman, Geoff. I’m a girl near your age.” “But... you’re doing a... woman thing. I feel... like I’m intruding.” “You’re not. Geoff, I wish I was walking around the hallways at Degrassi, even if it’s slow going and everyone sees me there. If you’re intruding, there’d be two hundred and fifty guys and girls intruding.” “Yeah, you have a point.” “Look at me.” Spike saw Geoff’s eyes move to look her way. “It’s okay, look at me! I’m pregnant down there, not up here!” Geoff turned his head. “I appreciate your... respect. It’s okay. I need your help.” “Help!” “With astronomy and math. It’s tough being out of class, and I don’t want to repeat Grade 8. I need your help!” “My help.” Geoff took a couple of deep breaths. “Breathing exercises are for me, not you, Geoff. Relax. Honestly, are you gonna be like this when your wife is pregnant?” “Yes–NO! No. No, I won’t. That’ll be... different.” “How will it be different?” For a few seconds, Geoff could find himself in a more comfortable element. His breathing calmed. “My wife will be... part of me. The child’ll be mine, too.” Geoff shrugged. “If the child is mine... it’ll be because... my wife and I... had sex. We’ll know each other. It won’t... seem like an intrusion. It’ll be... normal.” “Okay... fair enough, but...” Spike shook her head and giggled a bit as she propped her forehead on her hand, elbow on the table. “Oh, Geoff, you’re just so different from the other guys.” “Different is my middle name, or so I’d be told by so many of the boys.” Geoff craned his head around the corner to see if Voula was coming back yet. “You’re being very nice by... being... respectful. But it’s okay. I really need your help and I asked Voula to bring you.” “I’ll help if I can, Spike. But... I may not be able to help being... self-conscious.” “Fair enough.” Spike suddenly took a sharp breath. “What is it?!” Geoff asked, alarmed. Did he need to call 911? “Baby kick.” “Oh, okay. Nothing to... get alarmed about.” “Ever felt one?” She pushed her chair back a bit. “No. But... no... not while... Voula’s not here.” “Okay. Voula?! We’re waiting for you!” “Sorry,” Voula said, coming back into the room. Geoff noticed her trying to hide a smile. They got down to business. Voula went over English and history, with some help from Geoff. Then, it was math, and Geoff showed Spike some of that work. After both of them did the geography, it was time for astronomy. “It’s crazy, but I can’t remember the exact order of the planets.” “There’s a tool my parents knew,” Geoff said. “Man very early made a jar stand up nearly preg– um... perpendicular. M, V, E, M, A... J, S, U, N, P. Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, asteroids, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto.” “Ah!” Spike said, her face lighting up. “What’s that phrase again?” “Man very early,” Geoff repeated a bit more slowly, “made a jar stand up nearly... perpendicular.” “Man very early...” Spike repeated back, “made a jar stand up... nearly perpendicular. Right?” “Right!” Spike worked it through her mind. “Mercury... or Mars?” “Mercury... speedy Roman dude, keeping out of the heat. Or the element... quicksilver. Quick dude.” “Mercury... Venus, Earth, Mars... Jupiter... Saturn... Uranus... Neptune... Pluto.” “Bing.” “Now, how many moons were you saying?” “Mercury has none, Venus has none, Earth has one, Mars has two. Jupiter has 16... maybe 17. Saturn has 15. Uranus has 15. Neptune has three, though... that might change when Voyager 2 flies by the planet in August... and Pluto has one.” “I didn’t know Pluto had a moon!” Voula remarked. “They only found it a few years ago,” Geoff said. “That’s why I wanted Geoff,” Spike declared. “But I don’t think Mrs. Wierenga needed us to remember all that,” Voula told Geoff. “Never hurts to know a few extra facts,” Geoff grinned. “And we can see how Earth got shortchanged on moons.” “Well, if that’s so, at least we got a consolation prize!” Voula rejoined. “Yeah, Geoff,” Spike pointed out. “Mercury and Venus didn’t get any!” She sighed. “Excuse me for a moment.” Spike worked at standing up, and left the room. “You’re much more relaxed now, Geoff!” Voula said. “Spike told me you were a nervous wreck after we got here!” Geoff shrugged and sat. “Just... want to show... respect for Spike’s dignity, that’s all.” “You’re doing fine!” Voula said softly, smiling at him. Just then, Spike’s mother got home. “Hello, Ms. Nelson,” Voula said as she came into the kitchen. “Hello, Voula. And you are...” “Geoff Capp,” Geoff replied. “I was... summoned.” “Oh, yes! From the PTA meeting. You’re the first boy to show up for this homework duty.” “I had to chain and gag him to get him in here,” Voula said matter-of-factly. “But I managed to put all your furniture back upright. Spike managed to get the kitchen table back onto its legs and push the washing machine back against the wall.” Ms. Nelson frowned, gazing at both Geoff and Voula. “She’s just kidding,” Geoff said. “No, I’m not.” Voula and Geoff exchanged looks. “Yes, I am.” Ms. Nelson appraised Geoff. “You didn’t want to come?” Geoff shrugged. “Nervous... respect. I don’t want to make Spike... uncomfortable.” “Spike is very uncomfortable, Geoff,” Ms. Nelson said. “A friendly face is very welcome. And you should know she’d rather be in school even now.” “So I understand. It doesn’t... mean I can’t... wish to be... discrete.” “I’m sure she appreciates that, Geoff. By the way, I don’t know if you knew, Spike’s starting to feel the baby kicking up a storm once in a while.” “Yeah, she let me feel it,” Voula replied. Ms. Nelson looked to Geoff, and Voula did so as well. Geoff shrugged. “Maybe... some other time.” Ms. Nelson just shrugged, shook her head and got back to putting her work items away. After Voula and Geoff left, Ms. Nelson began to serve dinner for them both. “Geoff seems to be quite a... shy fellow.” “He’s nice, Mom. He’s really quite different. He hasn’t changed as much as most of the other boys.” “I don’t usually come home and find you with a smile on your face these days.” She sat down to join Spike to dine. “Mom, I haven’t laughed in weeks. I’d have Geoff here every day if he could so he could give me something to smile about. You should’ve seen him! Especially while Voula was pretending to have to leave the room!” “He was that comical, huh?” Spike laughed lightly on remembering. “He didn’t mean to be. It was just... he preferred to have another girl in the room.” “He and Voula seem to be... quite special to each other.” “They are. I can tell. Those two... I think they’re gonna be getting married after high school.” “You think so, huh, hon?” “Voula does, too.” “Oh, she said that?” “Not in... so many words, but... I can read her.” “How do you read Geoff on that?” Spike thought a moment. “I think he knows it, too, but he’s always a step or two behind Voula on...” “On figuring it out?” “No... no, he’s figured it out. He’s a step or two behind on... believing his own beliefs.” “‘Believing his own beliefs’. Why wouldn’t you believe your own beliefs?” Spike shrugged. “Just one of those things, I guess. That makes sense when it doesn’t...” “...make sense.” Ms. Nelson shrugged. “That’s about as... clear as mud.” She paused. “So what you’re trying to say, I imagine, is that Geoff is a bit unsure of himself?” “Not unsure. Maybe... he just doesn’t want to risk hurting Voula by speaking before he feels sure of what he’s thinking.” “Okay. I can see that.” Ms. Nelson took some bites of dinner. “But... uh... from what I saw of Geoff today and back at that PTA meeting... he’s a pretty serious and businesslike young man.” “So serious, mom, that the other guys rib him about it. But I think a lot of them kind of look up to him. They may think they’re so mature, but they still look up to him in ways. And that’s ironic, ‘cause Voula says Geoff underestimates himself. She says her parents have a very high opinion about Geoff.” “Interesting.” ** As Geoff and Voula were biking homeward, Voula kept glancing at Geoff. “You really were nervous about being around Spike, huh?” “Yes. It’s like she’s... conspicuous.” “Not like Joey in the janitor closet, Geoff!” “No, not like that... but...” “Well, I think you’re really sweet to care about not wanting to intrude on her. So... same time next week?” “I... I suppose.” ** Voula’s turn came up again on Friday 2 June, and again, Geoff was persuaded to come along. Geoff had mentioned the previous visit to his mother and asked for an opinion. “She offered to let me feel the baby kick.” “And what’d you think of that?” his mother had asked. “I thought... I’d rather not... get that... close.” “Oh, I meant what you thought when you felt it. You mean you didn’t?” “No. I didn’t feel right to do it.” “Even though she invited you to.” “Even though.” “Geoff, if she’s okay with it...” “Well, is it insulting to turn down the offer?” “No, it isn’t insulting. But wasn’t it nice to be offered?” “Yeah, probably so.” Because it wasn’t insulting, Geoff again grinned and shrugged off the offer when Spike made it again. During that same visit, though, Spike asked a heavy question. “Geoff, Voula... I’m not really a religious person... but... well... I believe in... God in some way. Don’t your religious beliefs say that... what Shane and I did... I’m going to Hell for it?” “No, no, they don’t say that, Spike,” Geoff replied. “People have done far, far, far worse things, lots of them, and they can still have the hope of Heaven, while on the other hand, people can seem to do nothing but good in their life, and still go to Hell.” “I don’t get it, Geoff.” “Well, Spike, our religion teaches that everyone has sinned and fallen short of the glory of God. No exceptions. It’s only by grace that we are saved, not by works. That way, nobody can boast of their goodness. I don’t intend to... evangelize you here, that isn’t fair... but I do want you to know that God has offered a way that anyone can use to get to Heaven, and that includes you. You can get there, Shane can, Joey can, Dwayne can... everyone. Some choose to, some don’t.” “So... having sex and getting pregnant before it was right... that isn’t something to go to Hell for?” “Even if it was the only wrong you ever did, it would be, but we’ve all committed many wrongs. You don’t have to beat yourself up about that one thing... you’re not condemned by it. Even if... even if it felt like Reverend McKay or his wife seemed to behave like it was so.” Spike seemed satisfied at that. Like Geoff anticipated, it wasn’t anything she wanted to learn about at that time. ** When graduation came on 23 June, it was expected to say good bye to Degrassi Junior High. It ran ashoal on a space problem. Caitlin was among the first to hear that a school board planner, a Mr. Keith, had been going over a new space allocation with the principal, Mr. Lawrence. Central High was discovered to have a problem of mould. Several classrooms were closed for repair, curtailing the space available. The newly-minted Grade 9s from Degrassi and Queen Alexandra would have to hang around in their junior highs for most of the next year, taking only a few courses at Borden High each day. The Grade 9s coming from George Brown Junior High would go to Central because there simply wasn’t enough floor space at Brown to hold them, nor could they hold the Grade 7s at their elementary schools feeding into Brown. The alternative would have been a very messy redistribution of students among numerous schools. No portable classrooms were available. The cleanup was expected to take until the spring, and contingency plans were being made. At the graduation dance the night before the last day of class, Spike Nelson took part, a concession by the school staff. She had actually done quite well on her independent studies. Joey Jeremiah failed his year and would have to repeat. Spike went into labour six weeks early, while at the graduation celebration, and everyone was wondering as she left in the ambulance. Was the baby about to be born? Would Spike still have the baby when school reconvened in the fall? If the parents who spoke so vehemently at the PTA were up in arms about a pregnant student, what would they think of a student with a baby to care for? But contrary to all the naysayers, Voula and Geoff were still together, still chaste, still unchallenged by any other boys who might have wanted to date her, any other girls who suddenly decided Geoff was an underestimated find. Voula got a call from Spike on Saturday 24 June. She still hadn’t given birth; it was some sort of false alarm. But apparently under parental pressure, Shane had left that morning for a summer camp near Beaverton. ** When class resumed on Monday 28 August, Stephanie Kaye was notable for her absence. ***** end of eighth segment copyrighted story elements from the DJH episodes (#24) “Trust Me”, (#3) “The Experiment”, (#17) “Dinner and a Show”, (#26) “Pass Tense”. number of moons for each planet reflects knowledge of May 1989. Thanks partly to Voyager 2, the numbers have ballooned for Jupiter, Saturn and Neptune, and Pluto is now known to have three. Keith - derived from Kit Hood, who played the school official with designs to accommodate Grade 9 in the building. Spike's home address includes "5D", which is canon from episode #11 "It's Late". Category:Blog posts